


spiders are good for the earth

by cammm



Series: bits and pieces of their love [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Evak, Banter, Day One, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, It’s Christmas time, I’m not prepared for this, M/M, Teasing, but we’re gonna do it anyway, isak is afraid of spiders, so let’s do Christmas shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: Isak is afraid of spiders, and Even is out when he finds out in the apartment.





	spiders are good for the earth

**Author's Note:**

> I’m praying (!!!!) that I will be able to keep up on a posting schedule lmao  
> Of course I have THE busiest week this next week, but i’m going to try prioritizing this little 12 day series!! 
> 
> BUT I love you all and would love your feedback. ❤️❤️
> 
> Much love and happy reading (:

“Um,” Isak swallows, legs frozen in place as his hands slowly curl into scared fists like he’s preparing to fight.

 

His heart is racing and his thoughts are loud and rushing so fast. 

 

“Ev?” He calls, eyes blinking quickly. 

 

No answer. 

 

“Even!” 

 

No answer. 

 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Isak whispers to himself as he remembers that Even literally just left to go grab dinner. 

 

So, there he stays, paralyzed as he continues his staring match with the eight-legged monster across the room. He’s standing, barefoot, in the kitchen of his and Even’s shared apartment. 

 

He fucking hates spiders. 

 

And there one is, sitting on the tile in the middle of the kitchen, acting like he fucking owns the place. 

 

“Don’t fucking move,” Isak threatens the spider. “I’m not afraid to kill you.”

 

Isak slowly backs out of the kitchen, keeping his eyes on the spider as he squats down low, blindly reaching for a shoe. 

 

When he has one clasped in his fingers, he stands up again, holding the shoe out to the spider. His heart is in his ears, pounding so fucking loudly as his eyebrows dip in slight horror. 

 

He reaches out, taking a step closer to finally end this fucker, but shrieks and backs up with a whine when the spider lifts one leg. It immediately rests the leg back on the tile, but Isak is way too freaked out at this point. 

 

The golden haired boy resigns to sitting up on the counter instead of standing on the tile. 

 

_ He can’t get me up here _ , Isak thinks to himself, as he crosses his legs on the countertop, staring directly at the tauntingly dangerous spider. It keeps doing the leg thing, which is making Isak panic and wonder where the fuck his boyfriend is in such a time of need. 

 

And as if Even can hear Isak’s panicked thoughts from wherever he is, Isak’s phone rings with the sound of Even’s personalized ring tone. 

 

“Fuck,” Isak pants, looking up toward the sound. His phone is on the bed. 

 

He looks back toward the spider that hasn’t moved from the same spot since Isak found it. 

 

He’s safe to just… run out of the room for just a moment, right? 

 

Isak gulps, slipping off the counter and dashing out of the kitchen for his phone. He picks up on the last ring, walking back to spy on the terrorizing criminal in his apartment. “Baby?” 

 

“Hei, Issy. I just got here. What did you want again?” 

 

“What?” Isak says, breathily because his panic has returned. He’s made it to the kitchen entrance again, and he can’t fucking find the spider. It moved. It’s gone. Isak feels chills. 

 

“Sandwiches, Isak,” Even laughs smoothly, clearing unaware of Isak’s world momentarily crashing down. 

 

“Whatever you want,” Isak mumbles, staring wide eyed at the blank spot on the floor where the devil himself resided only moments before. 

 

“Isak, are you okay?” 

 

“There’s a spider.”

 

“A spider?” 

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Isak can  _ feel _ Even smiling, “Are you okay?” He loves teasing Isak for his fear of spiders. It’s so fucking unfair. 

 

“Nei. I lost him.”

 

“How about I get you what you got last time? And then I’ll be home in like fifteen minutes,” Even suggests. 

 

Isak nods, forgetting that Even can’t actually see him. 

 

“Issy? You there?” 

 

“I’m here. I’ll see you when you get home.”

 

Even hums, “Isak? Remember that you’re bigger than the spider. It’s not going to get you.”

 

“You’ll take care of it when you get here?”

 

“I always do.”

 

Isak inhales sharply, “But, what if we can’t find it again?” 

 

“We will,” Even promises and even thought Isak knows it’s fucking bullshit, he tries letting it soothe him. “I love you, Isak Valtersen.”

 

“Love you, too,” Isak whispers back too absentmindedly. Usually, he’ll blush and use Even’s full name right back, but he’s too distracted. 

 

He hangs up and let’s the waiting game begin. 

 

Even said fifteen minutes, so Isak will give him twenty until he starts panicking again. 

 

Unless, of course, the spider shows up between now and then. Isak crouches down, looking to see if the spider crawled under the cupboards or the oven. Maybe the fridge? 

 

Nothing. No sign of the incriminating bug. 

 

And then he fucking sees it. 

 

Right there, on the handle of the silverware drawer. The color of the spider matches the color of the handle almost perfectly. But it’s that leg movement it does that catches Isak’s attention. 

 

Up. 

 

Down. 

Up. 

 

Down. 

 

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

 

It send shivers down Isak’s spine and he can’t fucking wait until Even gets home. It’s not funny and it’s not fucking fair. 

 

Isak watches him,  _ determined _ this time. He will not let it out of his sight. 

 

He calls Even back, listening intently to each ring. 

 

“Halla?”

 

“I found it.”

 

Even laughs, “Okay, I’m almost home. Don’t let it get away.”

 

Isak scoffs, “I won’t. This fucker’s not leaving my sight.”

 

“I bet it’s terrified, baby,” Even coos. 

 

“It fucking better be.”

 

The line is silent for a moment, before Even says, “I’m right downstairs. I just got here.”

 

“Hurry up.” 

 

“So bossy.”

 

Isak grunts back in response as he leans back against the cupboards, adjacent to the spider. The line is quiet of conversation for a few moments, the only sounds Isak can hear are the ones from Even half-humming half-breathing. 

 

“Okay, I’m here,” Even pants into the phone. And Isak knows exactly why. Those fucking stairs are awful. 

 

It doesn’t matter how many times they go up and down the stairs in their complex, they’re hellish. Something about them just physically wears you the fuck out. 

 

The sound of the front door opens but Isak doesn’t look. His eyes hurt from staring so long and hard. 

 

Even comes up beside Isak, putting their sandwiches on the counter behind Isak and littering three hello kisses onto his cheek. 

 

Isak notes that his lips and nose and cold, but doesn’t react otherwise as he points to the drawer, “It’s on the handle.”

 

Even chuckles lowly, kissing Isak’s cheek again before crossing the kitchen to grab a cup from an upper cupboard and an envelope from their mail pile. 

 

He simple dusts the spider into the cup, using the piece of mail before covering the top of the cup with the envelope so the spider can’t crawl up and out. 

 

Even leaves the kitchen, Isak springs into action to follow, curious to see what’s going to happen. 

 

Even takes the cup out onto their balcony, squats next to a plant pot they have out there and turns the cup over into it. “There you go. Now, you’re safe,” he whispers to the spider but Isak hears it, scoffing. 

 

“What about me?”

 

Even stands with a smirk on his face, taking Isak’s cheeks in his hands and kissing his nose, “You’re safe, too, baby.”

 

“You should’ve killed it. It doesn’t deserve to live after traumatizing me like that,” Isak pouts, sticking his lip out with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“Nei,” Even smiles, “Spiders are good for the earth.”

 

“They’re awful.”

 

They look at each other for a long handful of moments, Even smiling and Isak pouting. 

 

And then Even swoops in for a firm kiss, pressing their lips together, “Hei.”

 

A hello kiss. Since Isak isn’t so distracted, Even needed to give him a  _ proper _ hello kiss. 

 

It breaks Isak’s grumpy exterior as he grins with a soft blush. He tilts his head up for another kiss. even happily obliges. They swap a few sticky kisses before Isak pulls away, whispering a quiet, “Hei.”

 

“Hungry?” 

 

Isak nods. 

 

“Let’s go in, then. I’ve got to take care of my baby,” Even smirks, rubbing his thumbs over Isak’s cheekbones. 

 

Isak smiles, dimples on full display, “That’s right.”

 

They kiss a few more times before heading inside to enjoy their sandwiches. 


End file.
